


Halloween Fun

by hen_ty (orphan_account)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Minor Mizuki/Sei in the background, Yoshie is a great wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hen_ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku dresses up as a vampire for Halloween and Aoba has a hard time keeping his dirty thoughts to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Fun

Aoba can hardly remember the last time he dressed up for Halloween. And to be honest, he kind of prefers it that way-- things like costumes and playing pretend are better left to kids. With adults, it just comes off as… well, a little strange. Maybe a little childish too. Or at least, that’s how he feels looking at himself in the mirror, checking for the third time to make sure his costume isn’t too embarrassing to wear out to the Black Needle. It’s nothing too complicated, just casual black clothing with fake dog ears and a tail. But as simple as it is, he’s not taking any risks. Especially with Koujaku tagging along, the teasing bastard.

 _He’ll probably compare me to a little kid once he sees me_ , he thinks to himself, reaching up to adjust the ears. _Spouting some bullshit about this and that… making some pervy comments, I bet…_

Though that might be a little weird. He _is_ supposed to be dressed up kind of like Ren, after all.

But now with Koujaku on his mind, he can’t help but wonder about him. Last week he had come home going on about finally finding the perfect costume, but then he had clamped his mouth shut and kept all details a secret. Aoba had pestered him about it for at least an hour before giving up, deciding to just spoil the bastard and play along until the night of the party. But there’s only a couple hours left until they need to start heading out to the Black Needle, and Koujaku hasn’t even come home from work yet. 

Aoba tugs at the fluffy tail attached to his belt before heaving a sigh and heading over to the bed. Ren looks up, ears twitching at the sudden movement. “Is there something wrong with your costume, Aoba?”

“No, it’s fine. We match, so it’s all good, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.”

“Oi, oi. What’s that supposed to mean?” But he knows Ren means nothing by it. Grinning, he shifts closer to his Allmate and scoops him up in his arms. “I’m just a little anxious. I haven’t dressed up like this since I was a kid, you know? It’s like… nostalgic.” 

“Hm.” Ren tilts his head back and looks at him curiously, as if trying to decipher just what part of putting on dog ears brings back childhood memories, only to suddenly jerk and turn his attention towards the hallway door. The sound of footsteps snags Aoba’s attention as well. Setting Ren back down on the bed, he gets up and quickly adjusts his dog ears again before walking towards the doorway. 

“Koujaku?”

“Yeah! I’m home. Sorry for the wait.”Koujaku enters, carrying a black duffel bag at his side. But before Aoba can even ask about it, he finds himself practically being yanked forward as his boyfriend throws an arm around his shoulder and draws him closer. “Ooh, so this is your costume for tonight? It’s cute~”

Aoba sputters and squirms away, caught between thanking him for the comment and telling him to shut up. “I already told you about it last week, hippo… Besides, don’t try to change the subject,” he huffs, “You’re late, and if you don’t hurry then we’ll be late to Mizuki’s party too.” 

He’s halfway through another argument when Koujaku brushes past him with a grin and heads towards the bathroom to change. “Don’t worry so much! I’ll change and then we can get going. We still have two hours, anyway, so don’t fuss too much.” And without another word, the bathroom door slides shut behind him. Aoba frowns and allows his gaze to linger for a few moments more before turning to look back towards the mirror, cheeks slightly flushed. 

_...Cute, huh._

Well, he’s pretty content with that. And he is supposed to be dressed as Ren, who _is_ very cute, so… it’s not all that bad, compared to whatever else Koujaku could have said. Or will say. That could all depend on how many drinks he has at the Black Needle later. Going back to the bed, Aoba curls up on top of the covers and opens up his coil to kill time. Ren rolls up against his stomach and stays there, waiting for Koujaku as well so he can bring Beni out. 

A few idle messages from Sei about setting up the party with Mizuki are enough to keep him distracted, but at one point his brother stops responding entirely. Aoba figures he might be busy with some task so he gives up and rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I wonder what Koujaku is going to be…”

“He’s done well to keep it a secret. Neither I or Beni have heard anything about it from him,” Ren replies, stretching his limbs. Aoba can’t help but chuckle a little at that.

But the more he thinks about it, the more impatient he becomes-- why does it have to be a secret, anyway? He told Koujaku about his costume last week, so why couldn’t he do the same? Unless it’s something embarrassing or downright weird… Aoba stiffens at the thought, anxious and impatient. He wants to know already, damn it. And really, he could just go right over to the bathroom and open the door, catching Koujaku putting on his party costume. It wouldn’t really matter, and even if Koujaku does get annoyed at him for it, there’s plenty he can say to defend himself. 

Aoba sits up, a mischievous grin curling at his lips. 

_I know...! Just open the door, say I need to grab something… maybe my brush? And then I’ll see it!_

He practically jumps off the bed as he heads over towards the bathroom. Being sneaky isn’t exactly a talent of his, but Koujaku’s surely too busy to notice anything’s up. Grinning, he reaches to pull open the door, only to be beaten to it as Koujaku slides it open and steps out. 

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“A-Ah, that’s…!”

But anything he might have said to his defense is suddenly swallowed up and forgotten. He stands there staring at the other with wide, startled eyes, mouth parted as what should be words tumble out in a sputtering mess. Koujaku just stares back, obviously confused and probably a little concerned.

He’s dressed as a vampire, the kind from those classic foreign movies. Only… it doesn’t look cheap or terribly thrown together like most monster costumes from stores do. It actually looks authentic, everything from the dress-shirt and waistcoat to the long, high-collared black cloak draped over his back. The well-polished look the costume has is the first thing Aoba catches about the costume-- well, actually, second thing, coming only after how _good_ it makes Koujaku look. 

“Aoba?”

Trying to play it cool, Aoba takes a step back and scratches the back of his head. “E-Er… yeah!”

“Is something wrong?”

“No! I mean, no, of course not, I’m just…” 

_Just wondering where the fuck you got that costume and how it looks so good on you._

He chews his bottom lip and takes another step back, practically shrinking away from his approaching boyfriend. Koujaku catches this and reaches over to take his wrist. “What, you don’t like it?”

“That’s not it,” Aoba replies, maybe a little too quickly. “I-I mean… No. I’m just a little surprised? You kept it a secret and all, so it’s just… surprising…” 

Koujaku releases him and sighs, reaching up to play with his bangs. It’s a nervous habit of his, and Aoba can’t help but feel relieved knowing that he’s not the only one feeling awkward in this situation. “Well, yeah. I mean, I wanted to surprise you with it. Yoshie-san was gracious enough to help me with it in return for a free haircut, so I figured… er, why not, you know?”

“A-Ah, yeah… That is, I think it suits you.” Aoba pauses and forces out a small laugh. “Can’t say I can imagine you being a real vampire, though.”

Though he does allow himself to imagine Koujaku pinning him against the wall, ravaging his neck with rough kisses and bites, dragging his sharp canines along the side while his tongue leaves sloppy, wet trails across his skin. And afterwards he would suckle a spot in particular, nursing a lewd mark for others to see at the party. Aoba sucks in his breath at the thought and attempts to push it aside, but soon other ideas come to mind and he can’t help but feel a familiar, uncomfortable feeling begin to rouse in his pants. 

Turning before Koujaku can notice, he starts walking back towards the bedroom to collect his things. A walk out in cold night air will calm him down.  
Koujaku follows him and laughs, throwing his arm around his shoulders again. Feeling his weight, feeling his warmth… it doesn’t help. Aoba flinches and tries to pull away, mumbling about how he wants to hurry and get going before it gets crowded. 

“Aoba? Aoba. You’re starting to worry me. Is something wrong?”

“N-No! I already said--!”

“Wait.” Koujaku reels him back in, using his strength to keep his young lover at his side. “Aoba, look at me.”

He squirms again, feeling his cheeks heat up. It’s no good. At this rate, he’ll end up making a complete idiot out of himself, and the growing erection in his pants won’t make the situation any less embarrassing once Koujaku figures it out. Reddening, he tries to push away, pressing his palms against the other’s broad chest. But that doesn’t make things any easier-- soon he can’t help but picture this taking place on the bed, with the white sheets twisting beneath them as they struggle against one another. Those gloved hands would be roaming over his naked body, and his own hands would be making a mess out of that perfectly groomed hair. The dark cloak would come into play too, draping over the lower halves of their wet, naked bodies, trapping the heat shared between them. Aoba licks his lips at the thought, feeling his cock twitch with interest at the idea. 

But damn it, they really do need to head out for the Black Needle. And besides, how would he even bring this up with Koujaku, let alone face him about it? It’s just a Halloween costume. This is shameless, even for him. 

“Aoba.” The serious tone in his voice is lighter, more teasing now. “Don’t tell me… are you getting turned on?”

_I’m never going to hear the end of this._

He says nothing. But Koujaku’s arm snakes around his waist and he soon finds himself practically leaning all of his weight against him. Vulnerability isn’t exactly something he enjoys feeling, but in a situation like this he can make an exception. 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

“Shut up… it’s your fault, idiot!” 

And then he kisses him. Firmly at first, but Koujaku is quick to force his lips apart with expert use of his tongue, and before he knows it he’s swallowing back soft noises of pleasure as his lover invades his mouth with teasing licks and bites. Their teeth clash once or twice but Aoba doesn’t mind. All he cares about is satisfying the heat growing in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t even scold Koujaku as he normally does when he reaches around to cup his ass. 

Ren must have wandered into another room, because by the time they finally make it to the bed there’s no sign of the Allmate. Thankful, Aoba practically pulls his lover on top of him as they fall onto the bed. “We’ll be late,” Koujaku warns silently in between mouthfuls of Aoba, “Mm… You don’t mind, do you?”

“Does, ah, it look like I mind…?”

Koujaku smirks against his neck and murmurs something in reply. Whatever it is, it’s drowned out by a sharp gasp from Aoba as he feels the hem of his shirt lift, allowing for soft, gloved fingers to slowly slide up his exposed stomach. They stop as soon as they find his nipples, moving to gently rub them, the fabric creating a sweet, delicious friction that Aoba can’t help but sigh happily about. But at the same time, this isn’t what he wants for tonight. Squirming, he tries to get Koujaku’s attention. 

“Aoba? You don’t like it?”

“N-No… wait, I…” He whimpers and tries to stop his lover from continuing, reaching down with trembling hands to grab his wrists. “Can we-- can you do it, um, a little differently tonight?”

“Oh? What’s with this bold new behavior?” 

“I-I’m serious…!” The dirty thoughts from earlier swallow up what little pride he has left. At this point, he wouldn’t even mind Koujaku pushing him over the bed and fucking him on the floor. He wants to be ravished, taken care of in rough, needy ways unusual to the gentleness they usually keep during intimacy. Just thinking about Koujaku in his handsome outfit fulfilling his every desire, suffocating him with passion… He writhes at the thought, his cock painfully pressing against the fabric of his black jeans. “I… can we be a little… maybe rougher tonight?”

At that, Koujaku frowns. 

“N-Nothing too bad, I mean! Just… I want…” He wiggles his hips a little, hoping to coax Koujaku into understanding his needs. “Mm… You know, just don’t hold b-back?”

Without warning, the older gives his nipples a slight twist. Aoba practically smacks him for it, sputtering that he’s not in the mood for his usual teasing antics. But Koujaku merely smirks and returns his lips to Aoba’s neck, dragging his teeth lightly across the reddened skin. “How can I know if you don’t tell me what you want? Don’t be embarrassed. We’re already at this point, and besides… I think you look really cute right now-- no, sexy.”

“T-That’s…!”

Koujaku bites his neck, careful not to break the skin. Before anything else can be said, he continues, mouthing at his lover’s neck while continuing to twist and flick his nipples. A gentleness still accompanies his actions, but compared to before… it’s different. There’s a firmness in his touches that Aoba can sense, and when Koujaku begins pressing his knee in slow, circular movements against his crotch, he’s whimpering and pawing at the sheets with desperation. Quiet pleas for more pass his lips, and Koujaku is quick to swallow them up with hungry kisses. 

Soon he finds his pants undone and slipped off of his legs. Aoba reaches up to pull the dog ear headband off, but Koujaku stops him. “They look cute on you. Keep them on.”

“P-Pervert…”

“Hmm? But you want me to keep what I have on too, don’t you?”

Aoba instantly shuts up, but not without scowling. As if to apologize, Koujaku returns to suckling his neck as one of his hands reach down to free his own erection. He tugs his slacks down just enough to pull out his cock, which he wastes no time in pressing against Aoba’s own. A groan escapes him as Aoba cries out beneath him and rolls his hips upwards. Again and again, they rub themselves together, their cocks growing slick with sweat and pre-cum. Aoba keeps his arms wrapped around Koujaku, keeping him in place as he continues pleasuring his neck. It’s enough to make Aoba’s toes curl in delight. 

Suddenly, Koujaku brings a hand to his mouth, pinching the white fabric of his glove between his teeth and tugging it from his hand with a jerk of his head. The glove is tossed aside as he then forces his fingers against Aoba’s lips, growling out the single word, “suck” with such desperation that Aoba can hardly suppress the shiver running through his body. 

He gladly takes the scarred fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva as he greedily curls his tongue around them, hoping to spur Koujaku on further. A quivering sigh escapes him when Aoba swirls his tongue against the pads of his fingers, almost as if he’s imagining where else Aoba could be using that tongue, but he pulls away before that suggestion can be made. Coated with a fine layer of saliva, he brings the digits down to Aoba’s puckered entrance and begins to press in. 

“Nn… K-Koujaku, hurry…”

“Don’t worry,” Koujaku breathes, “I won’t hold back, but I can’t help but be gentle at this part.” 

Aoba smiles a little at that, but his lips quickly part again as he cries out. Two fingers have already slipped inside of him, scissoring and stretching to prepare for what’s to come. At this point, he’s become accustomed to Koujaku’s size from all their previous nights of love making, but Koujaku always wants to be careful, and Aoba can’t help but indulge him. And besides, it feels too good to pass up. Whining softly for more, he arches his back and rolls his hips, hoping to coax his lover into continuing on. He does, slipping in a third finger and picking up the pace, thrusting the digits in and out as he stretches him. 

“Aoba, I… I want to go in now, alright?”

“Y-Yeah, just hurry. I can’t take it anymore, Koujaku…” 

The fingers are removed, and before Aoba can open his legs any wider, he finds himself flipped over onto his stomach and roughly grabbed at the hips. Hands, one gloved and the other wet and bare, hold him in place, a set of nails lightly digging into the ample flesh there. Aoba props himself up on his hands and knees and glances back over his shoulder only to see Koujaku preparing to push his cock into him, giving it a few good pumps to slicken it with pre-cum and Aoba’s saliva before aligning it with the entrance before him. Impatiently, he wiggles his hips. 

Koujaku merely laughs and gives his hips a light squeeze before pushing the tip in. Normally, he moves in slowly, taking his time to push all the way in so that Aoba can be eased into their intimacy before things escalate. But tonight, things are different, just as Aoba had asked. As soon as the tip pushes in, Koujaku rolls his hips forward, continuing to push himself in to the point where Aoba can’t help but cry out loudly and fall to his elbows. The dog ear headband slides off and falls to the bed, but he slaps it away so he can reach out and grip the sheets in front of him. Koujaku continues to push in, grunting with effort. Once his cock is all the way in, he leans down and bites the space between his love’s shoulder blades. He suckles the spot for a moment, as if apologizing, before beginning to move.

“Fuck-- does it feel good, Aoba? Nn, tell me… tell me how much you like it, babe.” 

Aoba can hardly respond. Not with the way Koujaku is pounding into him, mercilessly pushing in as far as he can with each ill-timed thrust. There’s no rhythm, no constant pace. It’s rough, driven by Koujaku as he thrusts in again and again, seeking more of the tight heat constricting around his cock. Aoba can’t help but clench around him for good measure, crying out with every little movement and sensation.

“I-It feels… It feels so good…K-Kou...ja--ahh!” 

At a particularly hard thrust, Aoba’s arms give out entirely and he finds himself limply being fucked against the bed, only held up by Koujaku at the hips as he continues to thrust into his ass. Blindly, he paws at the sheets, not even minding the irritation in his cheek as it rubs repeatedly against the bed. All he can do is beg for more and call out Koujaku’s name as pleasure seizes him, robbing him of all sense and dignity. With each growl and hoarse whisper of “Aoba” that passes from his lover, Aoba finds himself getting closer and closer to climaxing all over himself. 

He hears the rustling of fabric behind him. An attempt to turn around and look is made, but he’s much too weak at this point. But he does see the dark cloak from earlier fly off to the side, having been thrown off amidst their heated passion. One of Koujaku’s hands then dips in between his legs, grabbing his swollen cock and pumping it erratically. Aoba chokes back another moan, practically drooling. 

“Aoba… Aoba… Fuck, I’m going to…” A growl interrupts him, followed by a strong thrust that nearly pushes Aoba flat onto the bed. “H-Hand, Aoba…”

Quickly, Aoba reaches back, blindly searching for his lover’s hand. Once he finds it, he grips it hard and laces their fingers together. Moments later, he climaxes with a loud cry of Koujaku’s name. Koujaku follows soon after, stiffly thrusting into Aoba a few more times as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, shamelessly filling his seed into the younger before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside him. 

“K-Koujaku… Mm, I love you.” 

“Love you too, Aoba.” He smiles tiredly and rolls onto his side, gesturing for the other to come into his arms. Aoba does so, idly running his fingers over the fabric of Koujaku’s waistcoat as he cuddles up to him. The fabric is all sweaty, and he can’t even begin to imagine how wet the dress shirt underneath must be. As soon as the post-sex haze begins to clear up, Aoba feels a pang of guilt. He might have ruined Koujaku’s costume. Plus he’s pretty sure he won’t enjoy going out in clothes practically drenched with sweat. Apologetically, he presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Sorry… Will you be alright with going to the party still? Your clothes are a little, um, dirty.”

Oh, how his face reddens at that. Koujaku takes notice and laughs, returning the kisses without hesitation. “I don’t really care. If you’re too tired to go now, we can always just stay in, maybe watch a movie. Besides, I had a lot more fun just now than I would have getting drunk with Mizuki. It was nice~”

“S-Shut up,” Aoba sputters. He tries to sit up and grab something to cover himself with, but he finds his lower body a little too sore to be put back into action just yet. Well, maybe not sore-- overwhelmed, really. He’s practically trembling still. His hips hurt a little from being grabbed so roughly, but that’s something to worry about later. “I guess we can just message Sei, tell him that we won’t be coming. He’ll tell Mizuki and the others for us… Mm, but still, I feel a little bad. Your costume really is nice… I feel like I’m kind of cheating you out of something here.”

Koujaku waves a hand dismissively. “ Don’t mind that. I only got it because I knew I’d get a fun reaction out of you.”

Then it goes silent. 

Realizing what he had said, Koujaku shuts his mouth and stares at Aoba like a deer caught in headlights. Aoba stares back at him, at a complete loss for words. He settles on smacking his arm instead. 

“What do you mean by that?! You knew I’d get like… like… that’s why it was a surprise this whole time?!” 

“A-Ah, well, Yoshie-san talks, and she said… u-um…” 

“You…!”


End file.
